


Maybe Being A Ghost Was Better

by ohwow22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwow22/pseuds/ohwow22
Summary: 6 years after monsters were freed, Chara is 7. Yeah...chara isn't really capable of aging, and that sucks.M! Chara, f! Frisk





	1. A bit of explaining

Ok. This is the part of the story where I tell you what's going on. So here we go.  
Hello. This is chara speaking. You may be wondering how I'm alive. That's simple.  
So, A few years ago, Frisk saved most monsters. Not long after they got to the surface, they learned of the human wizards. They heard that they could bring people back to life. Of course, many cannot afford this...but King Asgore could.  
He and toriel went to them to try to bring back Asriel. They could not, as he was living(ish) in a flower, so not completely dead. This made most monsters a quite sad.  
After a while, Toriel went to Asgore and requested they go and ask if they could bring me back. They could. It was great to be alive again.  
At first, I didn't even care that when someone was brought back they were stuck at the age they died at. Emphasis on at first.  
It's been 6 years since all that. Now, I live with Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, And Frisk. I guess it's nice. Usually.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the really short chapter

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting my window softly. It was too early for me to have woken up on my own, and the rain definitely wasn't loud enough to have woken me up. Suddenly, light flooded my room for a second, before leaving. My room then became filled with light again. I turned around to see Frisk standing in my doorway repeatedly flipping the light switch. "Morning!" She exclaimed, "Get up please, I have to show you something." I looked at my clock. It was 4 in the morning. "Ok," I said, getting out of bed. Frisk shut the light off again, and walked towards the kitchen. I followed her to see Toriel, Asgore, and someone else in the kitchen. Someone who I have not seen in a long time.


	3. The flower

The person? Not really a person at all, but a small, yellow flower. "Happy birthday!" Everyone exclaimed, exept for the flower, who seemed to be sleeping. I couldn't say anything. Words wouldn't come out. It was my whole family...and frisk. "T-thank you," is all I could manage to say. I didn't quite hear any of the things they were saying. I walked up to the flower and poked his stem. He opened his eyes and said, "...howdy, new f-...Chara?" I couldn't respond to him. I just stared at him, and that's what he did to me. My best friend. Who I hadn't talked to in more then 100 years. He was right there. I could hear a quiet "I told you he'd like the flower," being said by Frisk, and she was right. "Hello As- Flowey," I said, forgetting no one there but frisk knew who he actually was. I wasn't quite sure that I knew who he was. He was my brother, my best friend, but at the same time he wasn't. He continued to stare at me. "Thought you were dead?" He said, questioningly. "I Was. But I'm not anymore. Also, I missed you." "I would have missed me, too." Yeah, he wasn't my brother anymore.


End file.
